Over the years, digital content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet using computers, smart phones, and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. Furthermore, many devices and services are readily available that allow consumers to capture and generate digital images. Unsharp masking is an image processing technique commonly applied to digital images for performing edge enhancement of objects. However, one side effect of this technique is that a halo effect and other artifacts may be created in the image upon application of a linear filter such as a Gaussian filter for smoothing out the image during the unsharp masking operation.